Introducing Jim Provable
by Golden-Is-Back
Summary: Ron falls head over heals for Shena a new girl at school, Kim has a date with James Provable, and someone is ready to destroy them! R&R please, my first KP fic, last chapter now up!
1. Jim, Shena and Monkeyfist? What a day!

Jim Provable  
  
Chapter Three " Ron's In Danger "  
  
  
  
Kim lay in her room crying, it was now Friday and school was out, she hadn't gotten over Jim yet and skipped Cheerleading pratice, something Bonnie would love.  
  
" Kim, Hey it's Wade would you pick up the Com."  
  
"Sorry Wade but I can't save anyone right now."  
  
"Not even Ron?" Jim ask walking through the door.  
  
"Jim?"  
  
"Yeah yeah Kim, not listen, me and Jim just got some info, you know that Shena girl?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well she's not just some girl, she paid Monkeyfist and Gill to attack you." Jim spatt, there was worry in his heart.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because, look at her picture." Wade punched it up on the computer. "Good, now lets take a look at her with a few changes."  
  
Kim gasp. "Shego."  
  
"Right Kim, and I'll give you one guess who's behind this."  
  
"Drakken! But this is weird, you know, this is a good plan, usualy Drakken doesn't come up with good plans."  
  
"Kim, theres something else." Jim said awkwordly. "When I asked you out it was because of my mission... but... I really do now care for you Kimberly."  
  
"Jim....... I don't know if I can care for you agian. But right now lets gets to that dance and save Ron!"  
  
(The next chapter gets good, I promise, bear with me.) 


	2. The Truth About Jim

Jim Provable Chapter Two " The Truth About Jim "  
  
Thursday evening...  
  
Kim and Jim had a wonderful dinner, Jim who had enough money to get into a fancy resturant got them some french chiken dish that smelled almost as good as it tasted. Then they went and talked for a while in the moonlight. They talked about life, and themselves, and friends. Kim and Jim are now on their way to drop Kim off when Jim suddenly stops walking and says: "Kimmy, theres someone following us."  
  
"What?"  
  
"There's a shadow behidn that Mail box, and I've seen in five times in the last few minutes."  
  
"Well leave it to me, you know the whole teen hero thing."  
  
"No Kim, Kim I have to be honest. When I first asked you out-"  
  
"No Time Jim, " Kim turned and ran tword the shadow, Gill poped out with a large net, threw it over Kim and laughed. Jim pulled a small gun, it fired a electronic net like substance that covered Gill and sent him to the ground with green lightning-looking ropes on his hands and flippers.  
  
"What is that Jim?" Kim ask getting out of the net Gill threw on her.  
  
"Kim... I tried to tell you... I work for the PTA."  
  
"Peace Tamer Agency?"  
  
"Yeah that one, my mission was to keep a eye on you, so "  
  
"When you ask me out it wasn't because you liked me."  
  
"No Kim, I mean yes, but undertsan-"  
  
"Fine. Well guess what, I don't need any help." Kim truned and ran home, tears in her eyes.  
  
Meanwhile.....  
  
"I can't belive Gill failed too Shena!"  
  
"Don't worry boss man, tomorrow is the dance, and he still broke up Kim and that PTA agent."  
  
"Well your right, now remeber to mind controll Stoppable so he kills Possible tomorrow."  
  
"Righteo boss."  
  
At Benuo Nacho.......  
  
"Hey Shean, where were you?"  
  
"Oh Ron, I was... er... with my Brother, Durin."  
  
"Oh ok, hey wanna try a Naco?"  
  
"ha ha ha... *Sweetdrop* sure..."  
  
Shena suddenly found herself visualizing strangeling Ron. She couldn't wait for the dance.  
  
(Ok This was a short chapter but were getting to the good part.) 


	3. Rons In Danger

Jim Provable  
  
Chapter Three " Ron's In Danger "  
  
  
  
Kim lay in her room crying, it was now Friday and school was out, she hadn't gotten over Jim yet and skipped Cheerleading pratice, something Bonnie would love.  
  
" Kim, Hey it's Wade would you pick up the Com."  
  
"Sorry Wade but I can't save anyone right now."  
  
"Not even Ron?" Jim ask walking through the door.  
  
"Jim?"  
  
"Yeah yeah Kim, not listen, me and Jim just got some info, you know that Shena girl?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well she's not just some girl, she paid Monkeyfist and Gill to attack you." Jim spatt, there was worry in his heart.  
  
"But why?"  
  
"Because, look at her picture." Wade punched it up on the computer. "Good, now lets take a look at her with a few changes."  
  
Kim gasp. "Shego."  
  
"Right Kim, and I'll give you one guess who's behind this."  
  
"Drakken! But this is weird, you know, this is a good plan, usualy Drakken doesn't come up with good plans."  
  
"Kim, theres something else." Jim said awkwordly. "When I asked you out it was because of my mission... but... I really do now care for you Kimberly."  
  
"Jim....... I don't know if I can care for you agian. But right now lets gets to that dance and save Ron!"  
  
(The next chapter gets good, I promise, bear with me.) 


	4. Showdown With Shego

Jim Provable Chapter Fou " Showdown With Shego "  
  
Kim and Jim were almost to the school when Kim stoped running and said; "Jim, over there in those woods, it's Josh Mankey and Ron!"  
  
"Wait a sec Kimmy, lets be careful, this could be a trap."  
  
They approached Ron and Josh when suddenly a laugh alerted them. Shego, in her villian suit, was setting on a tree limb, she still wore the glasses.  
  
"Hello Kim Possible."  
  
"Shego! What did you do to Ron?" Kim yelled.  
  
"Shego, you're under arrest, if you give up now I wont have to shoot you with my Electo-Net gun."  
  
"Oh shut up 007, and LOOK INTO MY EYES!" Silver beams shot from Shego's glasses and flew at Jim, but they hit his glasses and flew off into a tree.  
  
"Oh, Stupied Drakken, he had to forget to make these things able to go through glass!"  
  
"Kim, watchout!" Jim yelled, Ron and Josh jumped tword Kim and grabed her, and then threw her onto the ground.  
  
Blam! Boom!  
  
Two electo-nets flew and pinned Josh to the tree, Ron dodged them.  
  
Kim jumped up onto the tree with Shego, Shego aimed a hard kick at her neck but it was blocked, Shego fell from the tree, was knocked unconsios, and the glasses flew off into the street where a car crushed them. Drakken exited the car and said: "Shego! Ack! Possible already stoped her... where are those mind controll glasses?"  
  
"Check your tire." Ron laughed.  
  
"Ron! You're you agian!" Kim hugged him then turned to Drakken (Who was now fleeing) and was ready to run when Jim stoped her.  
  
"Allow me." Jim shot another net which missed Drakken and hit a powerline causing a huge burst of electricity that hit Drakken and turned him a nasty burnt colour like a cross between black and olive green.  
  
"you think, oh forget it." Drakken fell unconsious.  
  
Kim turned to Jim and fell into his arms, this had been one crazy week. She wishpered in his ear " Jimmy, I made up my mind. I love you."  
  
Jim smiled, his heart was finaly relived of it's weight. "I love you too Kimmy."  
  
"Hey wait a sec! Kim has Jim, and Jim has Kim, but who do I have?" Ron ask. "Me!" Squeeked the Naked Mole Rat, they all laughed.  
  
THE END  
  
Hey don't leave yet, a new KP fic is on the way! Heres a summary!  
  
When Kim and Ron trace stolen sattelight parts to mysterious Emails on the net, they must once again team up with Jim Provable to stop the evil Pat Rat, a insane villian who wants to turns the entie world into rat people! Kim doesn't mind partnering with Jim agian, but the guys who sold Pat Rat his stuff do! 


End file.
